Changes
by iloveyou-thatsnot-rational
Summary: Set after Season 7 Finale. The team is fighting to get Brennan back. I'm so terrible at summaries. Rated M for what might happen later on and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! I'm Lavinia. This is my first ever Fan Fiction :) Please be nice haha :) A special thanks to Vanessa (BnB447) who helped me out. **_

_**I do not own Bones... :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It took all she had to plant her foot on the pedal. It took all her courage and strength to drive away from the man she loved and the life they were just starting together. Booth's shouts of confusion and hurt rang out. Christine started to cry. It was almost like she knew what was going on, which broke Brennan's heart. Her rational mind told her this simply wasn't plausible, but the pain in her chest said otherwise. It could be described no other way.

* * *

Brennan's words from earlier echoed through his mind. _"I love you, Booth. I don't want you to think that we are only together because of Christine." _They swirled around and around. That kiss, the last kiss before she left. It lingered on his lips. He was unwilling to let it go. He raised a finger to touch his lips. Her voice echoed in his head again. A single tear fell from his left eye and he wiped it away vigorously.

"That's my family Angela. My family. I love her. I… I love them." The lump in his throat made it hard to speak.

"We will get them back Booth. I promise. She's my best friend." She hesitated. " I promise we will get her back." Even though the tears streaming down her face contradicted what she was saying, her words comforted him slightly. She pulled him into a hug. Usually, this would have been awkward for him, but today it was nice. Cam walked in, flustered, with tear-stained cheeks.

"Have you got anything?"

Angela shook her head solemnly.

"I've been over and over the footage. It's seamless. Maybe if I knew what program he used? Anything. Any new clues. Anything." She raised her voice and bashed her fist onto the desk. Booth was shocked. Angela was always so calm and collected. She buried her head in her hands and let out soft sobs.

"Fuck! I should be able to do something! We should be able to do something! It's Brennan, she would never murder someone." Hodgins entered the room and she stood and flung herself into his arms. He bore a wide smile.

"I may have a lead." He said.

* * *

As she sped away from the destroyed man in the street, tears started to flow. Christine's heart melting cries flooded the car. Pain. Sorrow. Guilt. The guilt consumed her, leaving Booth behind was the hardest thing she had to do in her life. She knew he would be alright with Cam, Angela and Hodgins, but she felt so guilty. She almost stopped and turned around. The abandonment she felt as a teenager would be similar to that which he felt right now. The heart break and anguish. The pain. She had told him she loved him and they had shared a kiss. One of those heart melting kisses. One that she didn't want to end. She knew it was their last kiss, their last touch for a long time, but he didn't.

She didn't do it. Ethan was her friend. To be completely honest with herself, he was her first love. At the time, she didn't know she was capable of love, but Booth had taught her so much in the six and a half years they had known each other. Now they shared a child together. Now, they said 'I Love You' on a daily basis. This was what she had wanted for so long, and now it was being taken away from her by a very selfish man. She reached for the phone her father had given her and turned it on. The screen lit up to reveal a picture of her and Booth. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her father had told her not to stop, but it was getting too hard to see the road. Temperance pulled to the side of the road and clambered into the back seat. She unbuckled Christine and clutched her tightly, sobbing into her daughter's soft blankets.

* * *

"Booth, you need to go home and sleep." Angela had been saying this for about an hour now.

"No Angela. I can't, I won't go to sleep until she is lying next to me again, safe. Hodgins, how is that… thing you're doing coming along?"

Hodgins opened his mouth to speak, but Angela butted in.

"Hodgins is doing the best he can, as fast as he can. We all want her back Booth, but these things take time. In the meantime, we are going back to your house and you are sleeping, or relaxing or whatever, but you are getting out of this lab."

Angela stood and took his hand. He looked up at her and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but this is Brennan, we will never give up. We will get her back. I promise."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, a tear followed. Angela wiped it away and helped him up. Booth just stood there for a moment, staring. She turned to address Hodgins and Booth pulled her into a hug. His torso rose and fell as he cried on her shoulder.

"Thank you Angela." He managed between sobs.

"What are friends for huh?"

She lead him out of the lab and to her car in the garage and Booth followed on high alert.

The car trip home felt long. As they pulled to a stop in the driveway, Angela proceeded to get out of the car. Booth placed his hand on her shoulder. He opened his door cautiously and drew his gun.

"Booth! I thought they took your gun off you!"

He signalled for her to be quiet and follow him. She did as he said.

"Booth." She whispered.

He jumped a little.

"Angela, this guy has killed people. He's forced Brennan away with Christine. I'm not convinced he will stay away, so please, be quiet."

She nodded. Booth dug around in his pocket for his keys. The door opened and he scanned the room.

Angela sighed. "I know it's important to be careful, but do you really believe he would break into your house and wait for you to come home? He's a very smart man Booth, he knows what you can and will do."

Booth relaxed a little. He walked into the house, still holding the gun and flopped onto the couch.

"Tea?" He heard Angela ask.

* * *

At the lab, Hodgins, Cam and Wendell were just completing the second stage of the tests. Sweets lay on the couch, wishing he could help, loathing the court's orders.

"We need more hands. This is just going to take so long." Cam yawned wearily. "We could take shifts that way too."

Hodgins nodded in approval.

"We need Brennan. That's who we need." Wendell grumbled.

Hodgins nodded again. "I know this is hard Bud, but we just have to keep going. Think like Brennan. What would she do if it was Angela in this position?" Then he shuddered. He didn't like that idea and to think that Booth was going through exactly that dreaded scenario with the woman he loved, made Hodgins want to work even faster. "You know who you've got to call, Cam. Sweets, she's going to need you."

Both faces smiled back at him. Sweets grinned because he was finally able to help. Cam grinned because she knew Hodgins was right. They needed Zack.

* * *

Booth lay on the make shift bed on the floor in his and Brennan's room. The rise and fall of Angela's deep breaths filled the room. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he didn't want to make things awkward. They had resolved to make a bed on the floor. She had argued that he shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, but she gave in easily. He could see she was tired and that she was secretly thankful for the bed. Even with her in the room, he felt alone. The near silence of the room made him feel even more alone. His arms felt empty. He felt empty. She was gone, with their baby. His sobs filled the air.

He looked up at the clock, 4:02am.

"Ange? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep." She replied.

"Want to go in to the lab? I've relaxed enough now."

She swung her legs out of the bed and smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Max was on his way out of the city to meet his daughter. A fire engine flew past and turned into the street ahead. His heart sank as he realised it was the street Booth and Tempe lived in. Max sped up. He turned into the street. There was a cluster emergency vehicles crowding the street outside Tempe's house. A policeman walked up to his car.

"Sorry Sir, We are going to need you to vacate the street."

"Oh, alright Officer." Max replied. "What happened?"

"There was a bomb attack."

"Was there anyone in the house?"

"We believe so." The Policeman replied solemnly

"Thank you officer."

"Shit." He cursed as he drove away from the scene. His plan had just developed an unexpected, destroying twist.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys! Chapter 2 coming up :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

Booth opened his eyes and he was in the back of an ambulance. He sat up.

"Fuck. Angela. Is Angela alright?" He asked the paramedic.

"She's fine. She was outside in the car. You guys were lucky you were leaving when you were. Please lie back down."

"No. No, I'm fine." He got up and pushed the door open.

"Booth! Oh god. Booth! Are you okay?" Angela was crying as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine. Call Hodgins. We need the squints."

* * *

As he drove, Max contemplated telling Tempe what had happened. What exactly had happened? He didn't know if Booth was alive. He didn't know anything. "It's best not to tell her until you have all the details." He concluded out loud. "Please be alright Booth. Tempe is finally happy because of you."

* * *

"The bomb exploded at 4:47am." Booth recalled.

"Where did the explosion originate?" Hodgins questioned.

"The bedroom." Angela piped in.

This was the first Booth had heard this information. His blood boiled.

"What?" It came out as more of a growl than a definite word.

"I'm sorry Booth. You are already so stressed, I just…"

"You just what Angela? We were in that room minutes before the explosion. We could have died."

Hodgins sent a look in Angela's direction.

"Booth, I know you are upset. There was no way of knowing this was going to happen."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Fuck." With that, he broke down. The weight of the past week flooded off his shoulders and down his face.

Angela, Hodgins and Wendell looked on, not exactly sure what to do. This unbelievably strong man just fell to a pile on the floor. Cam walked over.

"Hodgins, are you ready? They've granted us access." She looked at the man on the floor and bent down to pull him into an awkward hug. "Seeley, it's going to be okay. He's left something behind this time, I can feel it. We will put that son of a bitch away for good and get Doctor Brennan back."

With that, she stood and marched determinedly into the house, leaving Booth speechless.

He appreciated the hard work everyone at the Jeffersonian had done over the past week. He knew he had been hard on them and he felt bad. There was just so much stress and anxiety. The pain he felt was incomprehensible. He missed her. It was like his heart had been torn in two. He missed his baby girl. How long would it be? Would she be crawling by the time she got back to him? Walking? Talking? No. He wouldn't let it go on that long.

* * *

She lay her head down on the soft pillow. Christine had finally gone to sleep. The traveling had made them both tired and restless. Brennan closed her eyes.

She tossed and turned for hours, the emptiness of the bed making it hard to get comfortable. She turned to the left. The clock said 4:47am. She felt a shock of worry go through her body. There was no explanation, but she just knew something was wrong. She rushed out of bed and looked into Christine's crib. The little girl was sleeping soundly, but the feeling was not going. Brennan reached down and gently picked her daughter up. She pulled Christine close, the girl still sleeping deeply. Tears pricked Brennan's eyes.

"I love you, Christine" She whispered.

Christine stirred and started to cry. Brennan instantly felt bad.

"Shhh Mommy is here."

She lay down on the bed and placed Christine on the side where Booth should be, putting pillows around her so she wouldn't roll off the bed.

Sleep finally took control and she gave in. That sick feeling still in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Booth looked up to see Angela standing with Cam. They were talking too quiet for him to hear, though he caught a few of Cam's words.

"Hodgins… The alarm clock…. Particulates… Pelant… Brennan…"

He heard her name and his heart stopped.

"What have you found Cam?"

She looked over at him, a wide smile on her face.

"We found something. It may take a while, but I think this will bring her home."

* * *

"Hi. My daughter checked in here last night. Joy Keenan? Could you just tell me what room she's staying in? She won't answer her phone."

"Sure honey." She typed something into her computer. "She's in room 24."

"Thank you." He smiled.

He had been here before. He and Christine, his wife, had been here when they were fugitives. Max found room 24. Before he even knocked on the door he could hear a commotion inside.

"Tempe." He said as he rapped on the door lightly. "Tempe, are you okay? It's me."

The door flung open. She was distraught. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair hadn't been brushed. He pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"The… the… the house." She said between sobs.

Fuck. He thought to himself. She knows.

"There was an explosion… the news… Dad… Booth…." She pulled away and continued getting her stuff together. "We have to go. I have to know he is okay."

"No. Tempe. You can't. The authorities will get you and take you away from your daughter and Booth. Is that what you want?" His voice has raised a bit too far and she flinched away.

"Dad. I love him." She managed before she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"I know baby girl, I know." Max tried his best to comfort her. "You can't go. Christine needs you. I'll go. You move on to the next place. I'll go back and find out what is going on and report back." He watched her as she thought this through. Max could almost see her mind ticking over. She nodded. He started to leave.

"Wait." She stood up. "Give him this." Temperance handed him a small box. "And tell him I'm sorry. And I love him."

Max nodded and headed out the door.

"Dad!" Her voice called after him. "I didn't do it. You believe me right? I didn't murder Ethan."

"Yes Honey, I believe you."

* * *

The bomb would have gone off now. Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan are dead. Christopher Pelant smiled smugly as he turned the computer on to check the cameras he had installed in their home. The screen flickered to life. His smile faded. Agent Booth, along with other people from the Jeffersonian were gathered around the night stand. They all looked drained, and that Angela Montenegro was sobbing in the corner. Seeley Booth turned around. He had been crying. So only Temperance was dead. He could live with that. He knew Seeley wouldn't be far behind. He knew how in love they were. It wouldn't be long before Booth killed himself over guilt. Agent Booth looked up and squinted at the camera. He pulled out a gun and shot a bullet. The screen went black.


	3. Chapter 3

All this driving was really taking its toll on both Brennan and Christine. Temperance's eyes were sore and puffy from crying. She was tired and it was only 10pm. Driving under these conditions was so dangerous and her rational mind was telling her to stop. But she was scared. It was dark and raining. The road was deserted. She checked Christine in the rear view mirror. The small snuffles and deep breathing sounds were almost comforting. Almost. Her mind wandered, which she rarely allowed it to do. What was Booth doing right now? How did he feel about this? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? A loud honking sound pulled her out of her dream space. Bright lights were hurtling towards her. She swerved back onto her side of the road just in time. Christine woke up in fright and started wailing.

"Shhhhh. Baby. It's alright. Go back to sleep. Shhhh." She managed to choke through her own terror.

She began to sing, knowing her voice calmed the small child more than anything. Very soon the cries flowing from the back seat were replaced with the small noises from before. Finding that it kept her wary and awake, Brennan continued to sing. Her mother had always told her she had wonderful vocals and as her soft, melodic voice floated through the car, Temperance was oddly soothed. Lights flashed up ahead and Brennan sighed in relief. A hotel.

* * *

Booth knew Pelant was behind this bomb. He didn't know how, but he knew Pelant had tapped into the cameras. He could see everything. It made Booth's blood boil. How long? How long had Pelant seen their lives unravel?

"FUCK!" he yelled, causing the Squints to jump in fright.

"Seeley. We will catch this son of a bitch." Cam reassured him.

"I know, but the cameras. How long? FUCK!"

His phone rang.

"Booth. *Pause* Max? Of course I'm alright. *Pause* Max, where is she? I need to see her. *Pause* Tell me where the fuck she is, Max or I'll find you and blow your head off. *Pause* What? *Pause* No. Don't come here. It's not safe. Pelant. *Pause* He's been watching through the cameras I had installed. *Pause* I don't know. *Pause* At the Reflecting Pool. How long will you be? *Pause* Two days? How fucking far away are you making her go? *Pause* Fine." Booth hung up angrily.

"FUCK! He's fucking impossible!"

Angela gave him a look. "You know he's only trying to protect her, Booth."

"Great fucking job he did with that didn't he?"

"Booth. Listen to me and you listen good. Max loves his daughter, just like you love yours. Sometimes you have to do stupid or upsetting things to protect the ones you love. Brennan had to leave to save herself and her daughter. He convinced her to leave to protect you from losing the job you love, losing your son, even losing the life you two have right now. Max is only trying to help you guys. He's always wanted you two to be together and now that you finally are, he wouldn't do anything to tear you apart, unless he really had to. Alright? So when you meet up with him, you will treat him like he deserves to be treated or so help me, Booth, I'll… I'll."

Booth grinned "You'll what Ange?" He knew she was right, he just wasn't ready to admit that he had been acting like a total jerk.

"I'll tell everyone."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." She grinned smugly.

* * *

Max sat on the park bench next to the coffee cart by the Reflecting Pool. He had to admit, he was fairly nervous about meeting with Booth. He knew how angry Booth was.

"Max." Booth addressed him calmly.

"Seeley." Max replied with caution.

"How is she?"

"She's…. holding up."

"Christine?"

"The same. I have photos and…." Max pulled out the small box Brennan had given to him "this."

Booth smiled. "Thank you Max." He breathed, as he placed the box in his pocket.

* * *

Christine slept through the night for the first time and although Temperance was grateful, the fact that Booth was not there to share in the special milestone crushed her heart.

They woke up around 7am. After breakfast, Brennan decided it was best to drive on to the next place her father had mapped out for them. She was sick of it. So damn sick of it. She hated what she was putting herself through. She hated putting her daughter through it. She hated putting Booth through it. The compulsion to turn around and go home was ever so strong as she got into the car.

* * *

Booth had left the box unopened for as long as he could bear. They had been working so hard on this lead, it had been easier than expected. He had also enjoyed the anticipation of not knowing. He carefully opened the box and smiled down at the contents. Jasper, the pig figurine he had gotten her, Brainy smurf, photos of them together as a family, a letter and an even smaller box. He picked it up slowly. A note written in her perfect hand on top of the box simply stated.

_Read the letter first and follow instructions._

Booth smiled and plucked the letter from the bottom of the box and unfolded it carefully.

_Booth,_

_Please don't be mad. I did this because I felt it was best for us. If you are mad, I hope you can forgive me. I had never loved anyone before I met you and to lose you over this would be the worst. I love you, Booth._

_Please don't blame my father. He's only trying to protect me. Angela has probably given you this speech, so I won't delve into it too much. Just know that he loves you. Like a son. Max has forgiven you for arresting him, he knows it was your job. He's always telling me how happy he is we are finally together and I can't disagree!_

_Christine misses you. We both do. She hasn't changed much, although my judgment is clouded because I'm with her every day. No matter how much she has grown when you see her next, I want you to remember she will always be our little princess. She will still love you just the same. I promise._

_I want you to open the small box now, and if you haven't cheated and peeked already, its contents will come as a surprise to you._

Booth gently turned the box over in his hand, scared and excited all that the same time. He lifted the lid.

_Surprised?_

Booth nodded, as if she could see him.

_You were right, though somehow I knew you would be._

_I've had sufficient time to ponder over everything while driving. I guess that saying you used to say, 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone' has come into play. This ring is for you. I know that when you look down at it, it will remind you that I will always love you. I don't ever want to be apart from you again. I want to marry you Booth and although I don't believe we need a piece of paper to declare our love, I understand the symbolic significance. You have already had such a great impact on my life and that will only increase with time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

Booth picked up the ring with great care. You're my partner, Always. Was inscribed on the inside. It was a simple white gold band. Tears pricked his eyes. Was this really happening?

_Don't cry. I know you will. I've opened up and you're the reason. I love you so much, Booth. I want to thank you for not only being my partner, but being my friend over the past seven years and, in more recent times, being my lover and the father of my child._

_I have said it so many times in this letter already, but I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Forever and Always,_

_Your Bones_


	4. Chapter 4

Her head was throbbing. Temperance listened to her daughter shriek. It had been almost two hours. Nothing could calm Christine. Not even singing. Brennan lay down on the bed next to her daughter. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She felt pathetic. "What kind of mother can't comfort her own child?" she uttered aloud.

"I don't know Doctor Brennan. Maybe you should give me a try."

She stiffened at the sound of an unwelcome voice. Her mind kicked into overdrive. She sat up slowly.

* * *

Booth twisted the ring on his finger and smiled. She wanted to marry him? There was nothing he had ever been so sure about in his life. Bones. Christine. Parker. They were his family. All he would ever need. Of course, he would love to have more children with Bones. That was why he had bought such a large house. Christine. Bones had written in her letter that Christine hadn't changed much. How long would it be until he saw his princess again? Would she be crawling? A single tear dribbled down his cheek and he wiped it away indignantly.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Sitting here feeling sorry for myself isn't going to get my family back.

* * *

Christopher Pelant stood before her. Temperance shook with rage.

"Hello again, Doctor Brennan. How have you been?"

"How did you find us?"

"How have you been, Temperance?"

"You killed my friend."

Pelant chuckled and stepped forward. Brennan took a step back to protect her screaming daughter.

"You really should calm her down. Beautiful isn't she? Just like her mother"

He took another step forward and she stepped back, the back of her legs hitting the side of the bed. Pelant moved in on her. He reached out and touched her hair.

"Beautiful." He uttered.

"How did you find us?" she repeated.

Temperance fumbled secretively behind her, groping for the gun under her pillow.

"Technology, Doctor Brennan." He said as he stepped away. "As always, Technology beats brain. Even a brilliant one such as yours."

Her fingers grazed something hard. She tightened her grip. He turned around, looking out the window.

"You won't shoot me, Doctor Brennan."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're a logical person. Think about it. If you kill me, there goes your chance of going back to your life as it was." He circled around the bed with her aiming the gun. Christine had stopped crying. Pelant bent over her and reached out a hand.

"Touch her and my bullet goes through your head."

* * *

Max pulled up to the next hotel on the list he had given Tempe. Booth was fine, thank god, and he seemed calmer than usual. Almost like he didn't want to shoot him between the eyes. Tempe's team had a lead. A big one. Max got out of his car and headed to reception. He was ready to sleep. It had been two or three days since he closed his eyes, and even then, it had only been for an hour.

"Room 17 honey"

Max nodded his head in thanks as she handed him the key.

* * *

"Step away from the bed." She commanded.

He put his hands up in innocence "Please Doctor Brennan. I'm not here to harm you, or Christine."

"Just get the fuck away from my daughter." She gestured with the gun and Pelant obliged by walking swiftly from the bed to the couch. He sat down leisurely.

The front door clicked open.

"It's just me hon… Son of a Bitch." Max whipped a gun out of what appeared to be nowhere. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask that same question, Dad."

"Christine?"

"Asleep. On the bed."

"I'll handle this. You go sit with her." Max motioned with his head to the bedroom. Temperance walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't kill him Dad. We need him alive."

"Call Booth." He whispered back.

She nodded in excitement and grabbed his phone. She gritted her teeth to cover her smile and turned. Temperance walked saucily over to Pelant. She smiled as she bent down over him. He reached up and touched her hair. She cupped his chin, and then flung her fist around in a right hook.

"Don't you ever fuck with me."

* * *

Booth was lost deep in thought when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen, a blocked number.

"Booth."

* * *

_**I want to thank you guys so much for following this story and leaving reviews. I apologise for the nature of this chapter. Please leave me reviews so I know what you think! :) Next Chapter should be up within the next couple of days. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I apologise about the formatting on previous chapters! I've had it all nicely formatted on my computer... but when I upload it... it changes... :/ I'll fix it from now on :) **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

"Booth!"

"Bones?" He was sure it was her voice, but… it couldn't be. "Bones?" he questioned again.

"Booth. Pelant. Pelant. He's here." It was her.

"Son of a bitch." He stood and picked up his keys in one swift motion. "Where is here, Bones?" She explained where she was.

"Are you alright? Is Christine alright?"

"We are fine. Dad is here."

"I'm already on my way Bones. I'll be there soon. Alright? I'll see you soon." He said, trying to convince himself he was really going to see her again.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones. I'm pulling onto the highway now. I'll see you soon."

"Booth! Wait!"

"I love you."

He chuckled. "Forever."

* * *

Max held his gun on Pelant.

"I'm going to ask you again. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Pelant smirked. "Max Keenan." He said his name almost like he was impressed. "You were a fugitive for 26 years, yet I found you and your daughter within weeks." He chuckled then winced and touched his jaw.

"Again." Max demanded, ignoring the taunts "What are you doing here? This time, you will answer me or I will get Tempe in here to break more of your bones."

"I just came to see how they were going. It must be tough, leaving that Agent she loves so much behind."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

His eyes darkened. "I need her gone. I'm not going back to jail. She's the only person brilliant enough to gather evidence."

Max lunged at him.

"Dad." Tempe's voice pulled him out of his rage. "Dad, come here." He stood and straightened himself up.

"If you fucking touch her you will never have to worry about going back to jail, because you will be dead."

He backed off into the room.

"Booth is on his way." Her eyes glimmered with excitement, he smiled. Max pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Tempe, I think you are going home." He held her as she cried.

"Pelant. We need to make sure he stays."

Max walked out into the living room. Pelant sat cross legged on the couch reading a magazine.

"Are you done?"

Max growled in his throat.

* * *

Booth hit the sirens. Max had lied. She wasn't as far away as he had inferred. If he drove this fast the whole way there, he could make it in 3 hours. It confused him. She had obviously been lead up and down the coast line.

One question churned through his mind sadistically. What were Pelant's intentions?

* * *

Brennan held Christine close and stood by the window. Waiting. Max had tied Pelant to a chair, which made her extremely amused. Rocking back and forth with Christine in her arms, Brennan found it almost impossible to stay still.

"Tying me up really isn't necessary." Pelant reasoned.

Both Max and Tempe ignored him. She walked over to her father.

"Dad" she whispered "Can I call Booth again?"

Max looked down on his daughter. She had a glimmer in her eye. It reminded him of when she was a child and would use her beautiful eyes to plead with him until he relented. He chuckled and pulled out his phone.

"Yes, Honey."

She took the phone and ran outside.

* * *

"Camille." She answer her phone with such speed, Booth was caught off guard.

"I'm not coming to the lab today; I have another lead I'm chasing. I'll let you know if it turns into anything."

"Alright Seeley, stay safe."

"Thanks Cam."

He hung up, a huge smile spreading across his face. He was going to see her again. He was bringing her and Christine home. Pelant had made a mistake. Booth knew his girls were safe. They were in good hands. Max would have control over the whole situation. Pelant was fucked.

* * *

Her heart beat fast as she dialled his number. After three rings he answered.

"Booth."

"It's me." she said with a smile.

"Is everything alright?" There was panic in his voice.

"Yes. Dad has Pelant tied to a chair. It's quite amusing." She heard him relax.

"I've missed your voice." He said plainly. "I've missed you. So much."

Temperance felt a tear dribble down her cheek. There was a long pause. They just listened to the sound of each other breathing.

"I love you." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"I love you too. I'm only a half hour away. Your dad made me think you were miles and miles away."

"I know. I wouldn't go far, but we knew the further away we went it would be safest. We had to lie. If you knew I was this close, you would have come." She choked away the tears. There was another pause as she gathered herself together.

* * *

The black SUV she knew so well pulled into the car park. Temperance dropped the phone and clutched Christine closer to her chest. She ran over and pulled the door open. They smiled at each other for a split second before leaning in to kiss. The kiss was filled with more passion and more longing than any other kiss they had shared. He drew away and clambered out of the car. Booth leant down and kissed his daughter on the head before returning his lips to Brennan's. A soft sob threatened to escape. She pulled away and leant her forehead against his.

"Pelant." He said. "I need to get Pelant."

Booth embraced his girls.

"Which room?" He asked.

"17." She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her and took her right hand. She felt the cool, hardness of a ring on his left and smiled. She stopped and lifted his hand so she could see. He chuckled and reached into his pocket, presenting her with a blue velvet box. She knew very well what was inside the box. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Booth knelt down on one knee. Brennan giggled.

"Boooooth!" she whined "Get up."

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with love and shook his head. Brennan shifted Christine into her right arm as Booth opened the box. She gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had seen. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as he slid the perfect fitting ring onto her finger. Booth stood and lent his forehead against hers. He lifted a hand and wiped away her tears.

"I love you Temperance Brennan."

"I love you too, Seeley Booth."

"My Bones." He mumbled, almost forgetting the task at hand. He reclaimed her hand ant they walked together towards the hotel they reached the door he let go.

"Wait outside please, Bones."

"No Booth. I want to come." She replied assertively.

"You are holding our daughter." He stated plainly. "If things get messy, I don't want you in there."

Brennan relented, too tired to argue. Booth dropped a soft kiss on Christine's head, followed by a passionate kiss on his fiancé's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth barged into the room, leaving his girls behind. Max was leaning over Pelant, a glimmer of evil in his eyes.

"Max." Booth addressed his soon to be father in law.

"Booth." Max replied.

"Ahhh, Agent Booth. How nice of you to show up!" Pelant grinned.

"You can shut the fuck up." Booth spat. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He bent down over Pelant, his veins bulging with fury.

"You three tend to like that question. Don't you?"

Booth clenched his fist to prevent himself from knocking Pelant out.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" Booth asked again, showing he was in no mood for games.

Max touched Booth's arm.

"Booth, can I speak to you outside for a second?" He asked calmly, his eyes black.

* * *

Temperance held her daughter close and listened to Booth's voice. Glancing down at her hand, she smiled at the gleaming rock that protruded from her finger. It glimmered in the sunlight, breathtakingly. She heard a loud "FUCK!" come from inside the apartment, which made her jump. A minute later, the door flew open and Booth and her father stepped out.

"Booth. What are we going to do? Is this enough to clear Tempe's name?" Max questioned in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. I can't arrest him. I have no jurisdiction. They took my badge. If I take him back, I have no proof he was here."

"We don't even know why he's here." Brennan interjected.

Max shifted his eyes. Booth sat down, frustrated, but stood back up.

"Bones, you need to leave. Take Christine and drive as far as you can. Max, you are going to have to call the authorities. I have to get home. They can't know I was here."

"What do I say?" Max asked, confused.

"Tell them you and Bones were here and Pelant turned up. He threatened Bone, so you told her to leave. They'll arrest you, for harbouring a fugitive. As soon as I have Bones' name cleared, we'll get you out."

Max nodded in agreement then looked at his daughter.

* * *

Brennan stood there in shock. Unable to breathe. Unable to move.

Temperance handed Christine to her father and threw herself at her fiancé. The tears wouldn't stop. They just flowed down her face. He held her, supported her as he always had. She lifted her eyes to him.

"I can't leave you again. I can't. It took everything I had to leave you last time. I can't." Her voice caught on the sobs that were escaping from her chest.

Booth's phone rang.

"Booth." He answered. "Cam? How did you…?"

He stopped and listened to her explain what was happening.

"WHAT?" he exploded. "FUCK!"

He hung up, making a mental note to thank Cam when he got back.

"The FBI is on their way." Booth looked at Max and gestured for him to take Bones.

His phone rang again.

"Shit. It's Agent Perotta." Booth uttered. He gestured to Max again, who seized his daughter's arm and pulled her towards the car.

"We have to go." He stated. "Tempe. Now." Max tugged on her arm.

"NO!" she screamed "No. I'm not going."

"You have to, Bones." Booth asserted before he kissed her.

Max let go and run to the car. Placing Christine in her seat and buckling the belt, he prepared himself for what would happen next.

Brennan shook her head and nestled into Booth's chest, her arms tight around his neck.

Max returned and grabbed hold of his daughter's waist. Booth lent down and kissed Brennan as Max pulled her away.

"I'll get you back." He whispered before he answered his phone "I promise."

She kicked and screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN DAD. NOW. NO. I'M NOT LEAVING. PUT ME DOWN!"

He pushed her into the back seat next to Christine and closed the door. Accepting defeat, Temperance curled into a ball and cried. She watched out the back window as they drove away. Booth waved and blew her a kiss.

* * *

Agent Perotta turned up by helicopter about half an hour after Max and Bones had left.

"Agent Booth." She said with a nod and a friendly smile. "You should leave. The rest of them will be here in an hour."

"Thank you again, Payton."

"No problem Booth. My job is to convict the guilty. Temperance is not guilty."

Booth smiled and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I'll never forget this." He stated.

"Good, because if I lose my job, you'll be the first person I call." She said it with a smile, but he knew she was serious.

Booth nodded in appreciation, understanding that what Perotta was doing was putting her job in extreme jeopardy.

He ran to the SUV.

* * *

Max listened to his daughter sob in the back seat.

"It's going to be okay Honey. Booth will work his ass off until he gets you two back. He loves you."

"Dad, can we please pull over for a minute?"

It wasn't a good idea, but he pulled over anyway. He knew what she was going through. Tempe jumped out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop. She doubled over and threw up.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Max questioned as he stepped out of the drivers seat.

"Yeah Dad. I'm simply not reacting well to the velocity and swinging motion of the car. That mixed with lack of sleep and emotions. I'm drained. Physically, mentally and emotionally."

"I'm sorry. I'll slow down a bit. Why don't you try and sleep in the back?"

Temperance sat down on the side of the road.

"I can't go any further Dad. I just want my life back. Booth. Christine. Angela. Hodgins. Cam. Sweets. I want my family back together." She placed her head in her hands. "I'm not strong enough for this Dad. I just want to go home."

Max nodded. He walked around to where his daughter sat.

"Honey. I know how hard this is. Your mother was the same. She cried herself to sleep each night, she begged and pleaded with me to go home. To go back to you and Russ. No matter how much I wanted to, I knew we couldn't. It would have put you guys in serious danger." Max tried his hardest to console his broken daughter.

"Yeah Dad. Except the difference was, you were guilty. Sweets says I'm far to rational to have killed Ethan. He was my friend. You and Mom, you robbed banks. You left Russ and I at home asleep, while you went out and broke the law." The pain in her eyes was evident.

"I'm sorry, Tempe." Max said plainly as he got back in the car. "We can't go back. Not unless you want to go to jail and miss your daughter growing up. I won't let you end up like your Mother and I. I won't."


End file.
